BROCK'S LOVE 2: Little Jacob's BIG Adventure
by YamiNeko1
Summary: When Jacob and the pokemon get stranded in the middle of nowhere, can they get back home to Brock and Liz Before Yuri finds them?
1. Prologue

Welcome and hello, PokeFans!! This is Part Two of my latest fanfic: Brock's Love: Maiden of the Dastardly Doctor Rage. I would suggest you read it before reading this fic, or at the very least, read the epilogue. This story will be told a little differently. It will be more about the Pokemon, so they will be speaking most.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Pokemon, nor any character thereof. (Wow, that sounds really smart!!)  
  
Claimer: Liz is an original character of mine. Get it? MINE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz took one last look around the room. The crib sat in the corner, a pile of plush toys were piled in a toy chest, and Brock just finished installing the light fixture. Misty and Liz painted the room blue, and Ash picked out a handsome Marrill print border. It was perfect. Persian sat in the rocking chair by the crib with Vulpix.  
  
Brock climbed down from the ladder. "All finished. Now we just need the baby," he joked.  
  
"Brock, it's just. . . wonderful," Liz sighed. She smiled and unconsciously put a hand over her large stomach. The baby was expected in about another two weeks.  
  
"Let's get you out of this room. It still smells like paint," Brock said, wrinkling his nose. "Come on, guys. We can go get some lunch."  
  
Persian and Vulpix scampered across the room and through the door before Brock and Liz had taken a step. They raced down the gym stairs and into the lobby to wait for their 'slow' trainers. Pikachu was already sitting in a chair, waiting for Ash.  
  
"Pika! Hi guys," greeted Pikachu.  
  
"Hey there," Vulpix and Persian replied.  
  
"So are Brock and Liz-pika still upstairs in that room?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Yeah," Persian mewed with a snort. "Liz is always up there, Mew mew."  
  
"So I've seen. Pikapika, I wonder why." Pikachu looked up towards the ceiling. "And why is Liz-pika getting so big? Do you think she's eating too much?"  
  
Vulpix and Persian sweatdropped. "Vul! No, Pikachu. You haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
Pikachu scratched his ear. "No. Figured out what?"  
  
Persian jumped in a chair and casually licked his paw. "Liz is having a pup," he stated plainly.  
  
"Pika-chu? Wow, I didn't know that was how people had pups."  
  
"Yes, vulvul. Brock is very excited. This is their first pup," Vulpix explained, "and it's going to be a male."  
  
"Liz-pika must be very happy. I'll bet Liz-pika will bear Brock a nice, healthy pup."  
  
Persian snorted again, drawing Pikachu and Vulpix's attention. "Chu? What's up with him?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," whispered Vulpix. "He's just a little jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous!" Persian snapped. "Mew, I'm just a little hungry."  
  
Pikachu and Vulpix stopped talking. Persian could snap either of their necks with one bite. Even if he was jealous. . . ~*~  
  
The gang went out to a diner for lunch, after stopping at a store to get Liz some chocolate-covered gummy bears. The girls sat on one side of the table with Persian and the boys sat on the other with Vulpix and Pikachu. Everyone had already finished eating and were laughing it up over sodas. Suddenly, Liz became quiet. She put her hand over her stomach. 'Maybe just some indigestion,' she thought. Persian looked at her and sniffed her belly. Something was going on in there.  
  
Pikachu and Vulpix noticed, too. Something just didn't smell right. Brock stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the Pokemon had all gathered around Liz.  
  
"Liz?" he asked. "are you all right?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "I just probably shouldn't have had that third Philly cheese steak. OWW!" She bent forward and clutched at her stomach. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be okay." But as soon as she stood up, there was a splash. She looked down and saw the puddle at her feet. "Oh, crap."  
  
"Liz! Omigod, I think your water broke!" Misty squealed.  
  
"Well," Liz said quietly, "would you look at that?"  
  
"We've got to get her to the hospital!" Brock yelled. There was another pained moan, and Liz dropped to her knees. She started to cry. "It. . . hurts," she gasped.  
  
Persian was at her side, licking her face. The pup was hurting her?  
  
Brock kneeled down to Liz and put her arm around his neck. People in the diner looked on as Ash got on Liz's other side and put that arm around his neck. They would have to carry her outside to the car. They scooped her up as she began to sweat. "Misty, let's go!" Ash shouted. "Get the door."  
  
"I'm coming!" Misty grabbed her purse and put thirty-five dollars on the table. She then scooped up Pikachu and ran for the door. She opened the door and let them outside and into Brock's car. Brock turned it on and smashed down on the gas, peeling out of the parking lot at 50mph. He squealed down the road towards the hospital. Liz cried in the back seat, as Misty tried to get her to breath.  
  
"Come on, Liz," she said, "stay with me! Hoo hoo, Hee hee, Hoo hoo!"  
  
"Stop blowing on me!!" Liz said between gasps. "AHH!! Oh, oh it hurts!"  
  
Brock whizzed to a stop in front of the receiving entrance of the hospital. A paramedic rushed over to them.  
  
"Hey! You can't park here!" he snapped. "We're expecting a pizza!"  
  
Brock and the others ignored him as they helped Liz out of the car. "Listen," he shouted again, "You're gonna have to move that car!"  
  
Liz reached up and grabbed the man by the collar. "YOU listen! I. Have got a PERSON .coming out of me!! Now get out of the way OR I'LL MOVE YOU OUT OF THE WAY!!" The man trembled as Liz's voice cut through him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!! Sorry ma'am!!" Liz threw him down. Another two paramedics rushed over with a gurney. Brock and Ash laid her on the gurney as she was rushed inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now you should know not to mess with someone having a baby!! Chapter one coming soon!! 


	2. One

Hi. Here's Chapter one. Hope you like it!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock held Liz's hand as she was wheeled into a room. Dr. Proctor walked in and immediately put his hands on Liz's belly.  
  
"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Boulderson. A little early, aren't we?" He pressed around Liz's stomach and began to frown. "Liz, are you experiencing any pain-"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Dr. Proctor covered his ear. "Let me finish. Any numbing pain around here?" He pressed on the side.  
  
"Yes, bad," she gasped. "Okay. Mr. Boulderson, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." "What?!" Brock said, bewildered. "What's wrong?" "Nurse, take him outside, now." The nurse took Brock's arm and led him out into the waiting room where Ash and Misty were waiting with the Pokemon.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong with her?" Brock demanded. The nurse left back into the delivery room. A few minutes later, Dr. Proctor came out. "What's wrong?" Brock asked again. "Liz is having complications," Dr. Proctor explained. He proceeded to ramble on, confusing Brock. "In laymen terms," he concluded, "the baby's stuck in his umbilical cord. He hasn't fully turned, but Liz's contractions are still pushing. If we can't turn him from his current position, he'll strangle." Brock stood silent. "What. . . she. . . the baby?" Dr. Proctor continued. "We will try to turn him manually, but if he gets pushed out, he could cause Liz to hemorrhage." "You mean," Ash whispered, "we could lose them both?" "That is a possibility," Dr. Proctor answered truthfully, "We only have a window of about three hours. But if we can turn him just a bit to get him on the right track, they'll both be fine." A nurse came out and called for the doctor. Dr. Proctor turned to leave. "Try not to worry, Mr. Boulderson. We'll do everything we can." Dr. Proctor walked back into the room.  
  
Brock sat down, in a daze. 'Lose them both?' He thought. Losing the baby would be terrible enough, but to lose the love of his life? Ash and Misty looked at Brock with pity.  
  
"Pika. He looks so sad." "I hope they'll be all right, vul." Vulpix looked down the hall to the room. "Liz-pika could lose the pup!" "The pup? Mew! We could lose Liz!" Persian lowered his head. Personally, Persian could care less about the baby. ~*~  
  
Two hours passed, and Brock had become a nervous wreck. His leg shook as he wrung his hands. Vulpix laid his head on Brock's foot. The door to Liz's room finally opened, and everybody looked up in hopes of good news.  
  
"All right," Dr. Proctor started. "The worst is over. We managed to get the baby turned and untangled." Brock heaved a sigh of relief. "And Liz? Is she okay?" The doctor paused. "Liz is tired. We don't know if she has the energy to push. In fact, that's why I'm out here. We want you to come see your wife. Get her to hang on for a few more minutes. She won't listen to us; she's in there calling for you." "Yes, yes, of course." Brock turned to his friends. "Watch the Pokemon for me?" "Sure Brock," Misty said. "You go get that baby."  
  
Brock rushed with the doctor down the hall and into the room, where Liz was breathing heavily. "Where... Where is Brock?" she panted. "I want my husband to- *Unh*- be here!" "He's here, Mrs. Boulderson," assured Dr. Proctor from behind a curtain. He was getting Brock ready. The doctor put a surgeon hat and shirt on Brock and showed him how to scrub his hands with the special soap. Once he was all 'doctored up', Brock came from behind the curtain. "I'm here, Liz baby, I'm here." Liz turned her head to see Brock coming towards her. "Brock! Oh, Brock, I'm scared." "It's okay, babe," he whispered, taking her hand. Brock glanced at the doctor, who nodded. "We just need you to push for another minute or two." "Brock, I don't think I can!" "You can, Lizzy, you can do it. Just squeeze my hand." Liz squeezed on Brock's hand and pushed hard. It hurt so much that she screamed. "That's good, that's good!" Brock encouraged. "Give us another one. You can do it!" Liz Pushed down again, sweating and panting. "Oh, it hurts!" she gritted. "I can see the head!" said the nurse. "Come on, Lizzy, just give us one more!" Brock urged. He stroked her head. "Just one more, babe!" Liz took a deep breath and leaned forward. She pushed as hard as she could, crying out from pain. "I got him, I got him!" Dr. Proctor said, as a small cry echoed from his arms. He raised it up a little so Liz and Brock could see. "It's a beautiful baby boy!" The nurse handed him a pair of funny looking scissors. He held them for a moment before turning to Brock. Dr. Proctor gave the scissors to Brock and carefully held up the baby. "Me?" Brock whispered. The doctor nodded his head as the nurse took hold of the umbilical cord. Brock reached out and snipped the cord between the nurse's fingers. The nurse then stepped out.  
  
Dr. Proctor took the baby to a table and washed and wrapped him. He then placed the baby in Liz's open arms. The little boy had light brown skin and hazel eyes, with tufty black hair on his head. He gurgled and squealed, waving his little chubby arms. Brock put a hand under the baby as he beamed with pride. Liz looked up at him, then back at her new son.  
  
"Do we have a name for him?" asked the doctor. Brock and Liz looked down at the little boy and thought for a minute. "What about Brock Jr.?" Brock joked. They had already ousted that one last week. It just sounded too funny. "No, silly. . . Hmm, how about Jacob?" "Jacob. . . Jacob Boulderson. That sounds good!" Said Dr. Proctor. "I like it," Brock agreed, stroking the little boy's head. Liz lifted him so Brock could hold him. Brock stood up straight, carefully cradling his son. "Hey, my boy. Hi Jacob," he cooed. "I'm your daddy! And we're gonna take real good care of you."  
  
The nurse stepped back in with Misty, Ash, and the Pokemon. The gang huddled around the new family. Persian stood up and leaned on Liz's bed. Pikachu was on Ash's head. Misty was holding Vulpix.  
  
"Liz, he's beautiful!" Misty gasped. "Hey there, little guy," Ash said, wiggling a finger. "Jacob," Brock told them.  
  
Persian looked at his trainer and her mate, hugging the little pup. He was kinda cute. 


	3. Two

Chapter two, coming at you!! Any suggestions? Please Review!! ~*~*~*~*~*~* A few months later.  
  
Liz sat in the baby's room, feeding little Jacob. He had just switched to the bottle yesterday and still seemed a little upset. Pikachu sat on Jacob's teddy bear while Vulpix admired the child. Persian sat sulking in a corner.  
  
"Pikaa! Come see the baby, Persian!" Pikachu said. Persian snorted. "Oh don't be such a spoiled cat!" Vulpix said. "Mew, why should I go look at that pup?" Persian growled. "Ever since it got here, Liz has been paying less attention to me!" "Vul, spoiled cat. What's a grown Pokemon like you doing being jealous of your trainer's pup?" "For the last time: I am NOT jealous of that. that thing!" "It's not a thing! Pika, it's a 'child'. With a name." "I know the little twerp's name, mew mew. It's Jacob." "So use it, and stop being such an infant, vul-pix!"  
  
Persian snorted again. He stormed out of the room. Liz was sitting there, having heard, yet not understood, the ruckus. 'I hope they act better for the picture today,' Liz thought. Brock had planned for the gang to get their portrait taken. There weren't many pictures of them all together. It would make a nice photo to have everyone together, like a family.  
  
"Liz," Brock said, peeking into the room. "Are you ready to go?" "Yep, I just finished feeding Jacob," Liz said, putting the bottle on a table. She grabbed Jacob's diaper bag next to her chair. "Come on guys," Liz called to the pokemon. Pikachu and Vulpix followed her out, with Persian lagging in the rear.  
  
Misty, Ash, Brock, Liz, Jacob, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Persian all piled into Misty's SUV and headed off to Phil's Photo downtown. The pokemon sat in back with Jacob, making funny faces. All except Persian, of course.  
  
"Pika-pika! Hi, Jacob!" Pikachu smooshed his face together and stuck out his tongue. Jacob giggled loudly and waved his arms. Vulpix covered his eyes with a paw, then uncovered them. "Pika-boo!" Pikachu turned around. "It's Pika-chu!" "Vul! It's Pika-boo!!" "Pika-chu!!" "Pika-BOO!!" "PIKA-CHUUU!!" Vulpix and Pikachu began to wrestle each other, as Jacob laughed and murmured. Persian found all this quite boring. He usually rode in front with Liz and Brock, but now he had to sit in the back with the baby. What an insult. Ever since that little runt came around, no one paid any attention to him. Instead of giving Persian a little extra cream at breakfast like Liz usually did, she was giving Jacob special cream in a bottle, cuddling him and singing to him. Liz used to do that for him when he was a little pokemon. And instead of bringing Persian a catnip ball from the mart, Brock would bring a toy back for Jacob. Even when Ash came over to visit, instead of giving Persian a pat on the head, he wanted to see Jacob. That pup was taking all of Liz's time now. Even the other pokemon spent more time playing with it! 'Stupid little whelp,' Persian thought.  
  
"Peh-shee!"  
  
Persian turned his head just enough to see the baby pointing at him, laughing.  
  
"Peh! Peh-shee!" Jacob babbled. "Peh-shee!"  
  
Vulpix and Pikachu started laughing hysterically. Persian still stared at the little boy. Was it trying to say his name?  
  
"We're here!" Misty announced.  
  
Everyone unloaded in front of the photo shop, Liz carrying Jacob in his little cloth carrier. As they entered the studio, Persian noticed Liz had left the diaper bag with Jacob's bottle in the car. Before he got out he grabbed it. Pikachu noticed this and began to tease him.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute?" "Yeah! He got Jacob's bag for him!" Vulpix joined in. "Mew, Shaddap! I'm getting this for Liz, not Jacob." "Oh, yeah? Then why did you say his name?" Pikachu asked slyly. Mew swallowed. "I knew it!" Vulpix declared. "The pup's growing on you, isn't he?" Persian scowled and kept walking. No way was he going soft on that pup. "I think."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* She could see them all inside, smiling happily. She could even see Liz with the baby. Yuri puffed her cigarette as Liz put the baby down and walked back to the photographer. This was her chance. Yuri walked behind the building and broke a window in the room where the studio kept reels of film for editing. She pulled a little flask out of her pocket and poured the contents into the open room. The vodka splashed on the floor. Yuri tossed in her cigarette. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vulpix," Brock scolded, "Hold still so the man can take the picture!"  
  
"Alright folks, smile and say Caterpie!!" **CLICK** "Great shot!"  
  
Brock, Liz, Ash, and Misty all crowded around the computer screen to see the picture.  
  
"Look, Jacob," Liz pointed. "Who's that?"  
  
The little baby giggled and waved at himself in the picture.  
  
"That's my boy," Brock said.  
  
"Okay," said the cameraman, "Let's get one of just the grownups!"  
  
Liz put Jacob in his little pouch that she used to carry him in when she didn't use the big, bulky carrier. "Now be a good boy for mommy! Persian, Vulpix and Pikachu: You watch him! You know how he likes to get into trouble."  
  
Vulpix and Pikachu nodded, while Persian managed a grunt. As the group posed for another round of pictures, no one noticed as the back room smoked and crackled. Fire spread quickly into a room where the cameraman kept reels of film for editing. As soon as the flames hit them. . .  
  
**KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!** 


	4. Three

Whahaaaa! I've got a new chapter for you. Hope you likey! I know it's been a while, but college is not easy! I'll try to update as often as I can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz felt numb. Her head hurt, and it was very hot. She sat up slowly, as it got hotter. Liz could barely see anything. There was a loud crackling noise all around. She must have been having a dream, because she now felt very, very tired. Her head dipped; it seemed to weigh a ton. She reached up to her head and could feel something sticky and warm. Suddenly the room spun wildly, and she let her body drop back to the floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pikachu pushed on Vulpix, trying to rouse him. Persian seemed to be coming around. He stood up through a pile of rubble that had fallen on him.  
  
"PIIIKAA!! Get up! Fire! FIRE!!"  
  
"Vul? Fire?" Vulpix said in a daze. One sight of the white-hot flames and he was wide awake.  
  
"MEW! What was that. . . that explosion?!"  
  
"It was an explosion! How should I know?!" Pikachu spat. "Come on, the ceiling's caving in!"  
  
"Wait," Persian huffed. He perked his ears. "Where is everyone? Where's the kid?"  
  
Pikachu and Vulpix swiveled their ears, listening for any sound over the spreading fire's hiss. There was a faint murmuring on the other side of the nearly fire-consumed room, under a pile of chairs. "Jacob!" Persian mewed. A few small pieces of the ceiling fell around the pile of chairs. The ceiling was ready to collapse. Persian's face filled with alarm. He dashed on the narrow path not consumed in fire and began to paw furiously through the tangled mess of what used to be lobby chairs. Jacob was underneath, without a scratch on him, looking fretful. Persian snatched up the boy, still in his little pouch, and ran back for the other Pokemon.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Pikachu squealed. But as they looked around, they realized there was nowhere to go. They had been completely surrounded by the fire, and the ceiling was coming down all around them. Persian jumped as another piece of ceiling fell right next to him.  
  
"Hey!" Persian mumbled, his teeth still holding the boy. "The ceiling!"  
  
"Vul-pix! We know! It's falling!"  
  
"No," Pikachu thought aloud, catching on, "We could get out through a hole in the ceiling!"  
  
"But the ceiling is very high!" Vulpix said.  
  
"Just watch," Pikachu assured. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity. He let loose a thunderbolt, striking the ceiling. When he stopped, it collapsed, making a pile of rock on the floor. "Pika! Exit, stage left!"  
  
Vulpix jumped from the top of the pile of ceiling first, getting through the hole. Pikachu went next, followed by Persian, who needed a little assistance. "Now let's get offa here," Pikachu ordered, "before the whole thing collapses!!"  
  
Together the Pokemon managed to climb off the roof, landing behind the building. Yuri stood there, watching them. They had the baby, the baby that should have been hers. "It will be mine," she said, walking up to the pokemon.  
  
"Hey! Are you all okay?" she cooed. Persian looked over to her.  
  
'Dr. Sanura?!' he thought. It had been so long. "Guys, she is a friend of mine! She'll get us back where we belong, mew!"  
  
"Persian, do you remember me? It's Yuri! Come, let's get you away from this fire!"  
  
The pokemon followed her out of the alley and into Yuri's car. Yuri gunned the engine and sped off.  
  
"Pika, are you sure we can trust her? She smells funny." Pikachu said.  
  
"Sure! She will take us to Liz!" Percy replied. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Firefighters rushed in, grabbing Liz, Brock, and the photo guy. Misty was still conscious and ran out with them. Ash had been thrown out of a window by the explosion, but he was coming around. When Liz finally woke up, she was in hysterics. Where was the baby? Where was Percy? What had happened? The firefighters assured her they were doing everything they could.  
  
After the fire was finally contained, a full search proved that the pokemon and Jacob were not there. Officer Jenny was explaining some footprints in the back of the building.  
  
"They seem to match the types of pokemon you reported missing."  
  
"But where did they go?! Where are they?!"  
  
"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Boulderson, let me finish," Jenny said as she drew in a breath. "There were also some human footprints and suspicious tire tracks found." 


	5. Four

Hello! Here's another chapter. I know it's been a while, but better late than never, right?  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its characters do not belong to me. So there.  
  
Claimer: Yuri and Liz are my own creations. MINE. So there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Officer Jenny was explaining some footprints in the back of the building. "They seem to match the types of pokemon you reported missing." "But where did they go?! Where are they?!" "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Boulderson, let me finish," Jenny said as she drew in a breath. "There were also some human footprints and suspicious tire tracks found." ~*~*~*~  
  
Persian, Vulpix, Pikachu, and Jacob sat in the back seat of Yuri's car. Pikachu was on edge; this woman didn't seem trustworthy. They had been driving for way too long.  
  
"Pika! Where are we going, Percy?" Pikachu finally asked.  
  
Persian looked unconcerned. "Dr. Sanura is taking us back where we belong!"  
  
"And where is that?! Vul, we've been going for a long time!" Vulpix added.  
  
Percy looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun was ready to set. And he couldn't see any buildings or people. There were trees everywhere. He looked down at Jacob, who was fast asleep. Sitting back down, he looked to the driver's seat, where Yuri was staring straight ahead. He too became a little unnerved.  
  
Yuri looked through the rear view mirror. The pokemon were becoming antsy. 'They are probably suspicious. Well, I'm far enough out of the city now.'  
  
The car made an abrupt turn, and headed into the thick woods. Jacob and the pokemon bounced as the car bounded over the rough terrain. When she finally screeched to a halt, Pikachu had become very angry. He was about to throw a fit when he saw Yuri pick up something. It was small and shiny. She made a clicking noise with it, and turned toward the back seat. Percy's eyes went wide. 'But. she was my friend?!" His look of surprise dissipated into an angry growl. "She's got a gun," he told the others. Pikachu froze; he knew what a gun was.  
  
"What do we do?" Vulpix asked calmly.  
  
"On three, we get out of here," replied Percy, just as calm.  
  
"One-"  
  
Yuri loaded her gun.  
  
"Two-"  
  
Percy picked up Jacob in his mouth.  
  
"Three!"  
  
The next events happened so fast, Yuri had no time to notice. Pikachu jumped on her head and hit her with a thundershock. Vulpix and Percy tackled the back passenger door, which flung open. All three of the pokemon then ran out of the car as fast as they could, with Percy leading the way. They ran through the dense foliage, and up a tree, as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
Yuri, who had just realized she had been found out, staggered out of her car. She had to get that child. Thrashing through the woods, she searched for any sign of them. Unfortunately, her thrashing brought about a disturbance to the tree full of Beedril, right next to the tree Percy and the others were hiding. Pikachu clamped his hand over Jacob's mouth as he began to murmur. They sat perfectly still, watching the Beedril chase Yuri out of sight. A ways off, they heard her start her car and drive away.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Brock was so angry, he couldn't think straight. No one could find his son or his pokemon. And his wife and best friend were injured. The hospital buzzed around him, as doctors checked in on Liz every so often.  
  
Liz had gone into shock shortly after Officer Jenny had tried to explain what happened. She had a bad head injury, which didn't help. Ash had broken a leg and cracked two of his ribs when he was thrown from the explosion. Misty was okay, despite a few moderate burns. And Brock was told he had a minor concussion. He sat next to Liz's bed. She had been given some morphine to relieve her pain, and was asleep. He looked up as he saw Ash wheeled across the hall after the doctors reset his leg and ribs. Ash's mom, Delia, was in his room, along with Gary, who drove Delia, and Misty. Gary had his arm around Misty when Brock walked into Ash's room an hour later.  
  
"Is he okay?" he said, his voice almost empty of emotion. He cast a glance at Ash, whose face twitched a bit.  
  
"I'm fine, never better," Ash said softly, with a small wince.  
  
"Ash!!" His mother wailed. She rushed to his side and took hold of his hand. "You're awake!"  
  
Everyone instantly moved to his bedside to look down at him. He smiled and made a thumbs up. Brock smiled back. "How's Liz?" Ash whispered huskily. Everyone immediately turned to Brock. Brock didn't look at any of them. "She'll be okay, just shock," Brock said to Ash. Ash's face warmed with sympathy for his oldest friend. "But," Brock continued, "They still haven't found Jacob and the pokemon. They think they've been kidnapped." The words came out of Brock's mouth like he was reading them from a newspaper, like this wasn't his life. The room suddenly felt cold and empty.  
  
"AAAAAAUUUGH!!!"  
  
Brock whipped his body around. "Liz!"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz cried into Brock's shoulder. Her body shook violently with each sob. She had awoke to an empty, unfamiliar room, when the events of the day flashed before her eyes, and she realized what happened. Her son was missing.  
  
Brock had to restrain Liz when she woke up. She thrashed about in her bed, fighting the dizziness from her head injury. Brock held her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair. It brought a strange sense of calm over him. He hugged Liz's shaking form and buried his face in her hair and bandages. He wanted her to calm down before she went into shock again. A doctor walked into the room, followed closely by Officer Jenny. Before the Doctor or Liz and Brock could say a word.  
  
"We've got a suspect." 


End file.
